You Are Not Alone
by iluminnascent
Summary: "Aku sama sekali tidak pantas mendapat ucapan terima kasih darimu, Naruto," kata Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir merah Naruto. "Aku melakukan semua itu karena Kau adalah hal yang terpenting dalam hidupku." Oneshot S.N! -Edited-


**You`re not Alone**

**.**

**Disclaimer** **:**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

You`re not Alone © BlackAquamarine

**Pair :** Uchiha Sasuke / Uzumaki Naruto

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Romance / Drama (?)

**Warning :** OOC, Shounen-Ai, AU, typo(s), human tracking, slavery,dll. **DON`T LIKE, DON`T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you liked this Fic and don`t forget to leave me review!**

**.**

Sakit...

Dingin...

Perih...

Serentetan kata-kata itu terus digumamkan berulang-ulang melalui bibir mungil seorang pemuda yang baru berusia enam belas tahun itu. Tubuh mungilnya meringkuk di sudut sebuah ruangan yang terbuat dari batu yang disusun dengan ukuran 2x3 meter. Tidak ada sehelai selimut atau alas yang memisahkan tubuhnya dengan dinding dan lantai batu yang dingin.

Naruto, adalah nama pemuda itu. Hanya Naruto. Begitu orang-orang sering memanggilnya. Pemuda bermata biru dan berkulit kecokelatan itu tidak ingat nama keluarganya. Tidak ingat siapa dan wajah kedua orang tuanya. Ia bahkan tidak mengingat satu hal pun tentang dirinya saat dia ditemukan terkapar di tengah jalanan yang bersalju saat usianya sepuluh tahun.

Pemuda itu semakin meringkuk di sudut saat udara malam yang dingin berhembus memasuki ruangan tanpa penerangan sedikitpun lewat sebuah jendela berjeruji besi. Jendela yang hanya berukuran 50x50 cm itu merupakan satu-satunya fentilasi udara di tempat itu.

Lewat mata _sapphire_-nya, Naruto memandang langit malam yang berhiaskan bintang-bintang yang bersinar indah lewat jendela itu. Ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali Ia merasakan udara segar diluar sana.

Ia amat sangat merindukan semua itu.

Langit yang biru...

Udara yang segar...

Serta, matahari pagi yang bersinar menyilaukan...

"Hei, Bocah!" seru seseorang dari arah sebuah pintu yang terkunci. Satu-satunya jalan keluar-masuk ruangan yang ditempati Naruto.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa menjawab. Tenggorokannya kering karena tidak minum sejak kemarin. Belum lagi, tubuhnya sakit karena luka-luka akibat cambukan yang diarahkan pada tubuhnya. Luka-luka itu belum sembuh sampai sekarang. Bahkan, ada yang membusuk karena terinfeksi kuman.

"Oi, Bocah!" panggil orang itu lagi dengan nada kesal. Dibukanya pintu kayu itu denga kasar sehingga menimbulkan suara yang menggema di dalam ruangan itu.

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh gemuk memasuki ruangan itu. Wajahnya sangar dengan banyak bekas luka yang kemungkinan besar didapatnya akibat perkelahian. Laki-laki gemuk itu menatap pemuda yang meringkuk di lantai dengan tatapan kesal.

Tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu bergetar hebat saat ditatap oleh mata hitam laki-laki itu. Masih dengan menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya, Naruto mencoba menegakkan dirinya.

"Bangun!" hardik laki-laki itu.

Tangan tan pemuda itu meraba-raba dinding sekitarnya. Ia merintih pelan saat mencoba berdiri. Dikarenakan lututnya yang memar dan sebuah luka menganga di pahanya.

"Dasar lamban!" geram laki-laki itu seraya mencengkram lengan mungil pemuda itu. Naruto menjerit keras saat laki-laki itu menyeretnya paksa keluar dari ruangan gelap itu.

Naruto tidak melawan. Ia terlalu tidak punya tenaga sekadar untuk memberontak. Orang-orang yang mengurungnya ditempat itu memperlakukannya seperti hewan peliharaan. Menyuruhnya untuk bekerja di tambang baru bara tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Setiap hari, selama tujuh hari dalam seminggu tanpa istirahat yang cukup. Jangan harap bisa beristirahat saat dirimu merasa lelah, karena bersiap-siaplah untuk menerima cambukan sebanyak lima pulih kali sebagai temanmu.

"Arghh!" teriak Naruto keras saat tubuhnya dilempar begitu saja ke depan dengan kepala yang terantuk sebuah meja kayu.

"Hanya Dia saja?" tanya seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat. Matanya yang mirip mata ular itu mengamati Naruto seolah-olah menelanjanginya.

"Ya, Orochimaru-sama," jawab laki-laki bertubuh gemuk itu.

"Singkirkan Dia," desis Orochimaru tanpa memandang ke arah Naruto sedikit pun.

Mata _sapphire_ milik Naruto membulat sempurna mendengar perkataan majikannya itu. Ya, majikan. Majikan yang telah membeli tubuhnya di sebuah pasar budak di China saat pemuda itu masih berusia sebelas tahun. Lima tahun yang lalu. Kemudian, menjadikan dirinya sebagai budak dari seorang saudagar pemilik tambang batu bara terbesar di China.

"Nah-bocah, ayo!" bentak laki-laki gemuk itu. Naruto menggeleng hendak melawan. Namun sia-sia saat laki-laki itu menendang tulang kering Naruto dan membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. Laki-laki itu mendecak kesal. Diremasnya bagian belakang kaos kusam dan kotor yang dipakai Naruto dan menyeretnya meninggalkan ruangan berpenerangan minim itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Singkirkan Dia!'_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala pemuda berambut pirang itu. Bukannya Ia takut mati. Malah sebenarnya Ia ingin sekali mati. Tapi, kata-kata yang diucapkan majikannya tadi itu bukan berarti bahwa Naruto akan dibunuh, disiksa, atau apa. Tapi lebih merujuk pada sebuah kata lain, yaitu: 'JUAL DIA'.

Naruto sangat takut. Amat sangat. Karena itu berarti Ia akan segera memiliki majikan baru. Dan Ia sama sekali tidak tahu orang seperti apa yang akan menjadi majikannya. Apakah orang itu akan bersikap lebih baik dari pria ular itu, atau malah lebih mengerikan lagi.

Perasaan seperti itulah yang dialami Naruto. Bahkan bukan hanya Dia saja. Tapi seluruh orang-orang yang mengalami nasib serupa sepertinya. Nasib sebagai seorang budak.

"Semoga nasibmu kali ini lebih baik, Naruto," kata seorang pemuda berkaca mata. Kabuto. Asisten sekaligus tangan kanan Orochimaru saat pemuda itu memasukkan Naruto ke sebuah kurungan berukuran 2x3x1 meter.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam tidak bergerak atau bersuara saat Kabuto mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya serta menutup kedua mata _sapphire_ miliknya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi bagaimana nasibnya nanti. Percuma Ia menangis dan meratapi nasib, toh, semuanya tidak akan berubah. Saat ini, Ia hanya pasrah terhadap apa yang akan terjadi.

**.**

"Penawaran pertama, Kami buka dengan harga seribu dolar!" teriak Kabuto kepada sekumpulan orang-orang, pria dan wanita yang sedang duduk di kursi-kursi besi mengelilingi kurungan besar. Mata semua orang tertuju pada pemuda yang tengah duduk di kurungan itu. Beberapa dari mereka menatap lapar ke arah pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Naruto.

"Seribu lima ratus!" teriak seseorang di bagian belakang kerumunan.

"Dua ribu lima ratus!" seorang wanita berpenampilan glamor mengacungkan tangan kanannya.

"Lima ribu!"

"Sembilan ribu!"

Teriakan-teriakan itu terus menggema di ruangan yang dijadikan pasar budak ilegal di daerah Macao, Hong Kong. Naruto-lewat kain yang menutup matanya-memandang jijik kumpulan orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Seandainya bisa, Ia ingin berteriak 'Kalian itu binatang!' kepada orang-orang itu.

'_Manusia rendah!'_ batin pemuda itu berteriak saat mendengar seseorang menawarnya dengan harga sepuluh ribu dolar.

'_Manusia tak berotak!'_ teriak batinnya lagi kepada seseorang yang menawarnya dengan harga lima puluh ribu dolar.

Penawaran demi penawaran terus diajukan para pengunjung. Membuat Naruto yang kondisinya saat itu memang sudah lemah, menjadi tambah parah. Kepalanya mendadak pusing, nafasnya memburu dan pendek.

"Satu juta," kata seseorang dengan nada dingin. Tawaran yang diajukan oleh orang itu sanggup membuat seluruh orang-orang di ruangan itu terdiam.

"Kutambahkan dua juta lagi kalau aku bisa membawanya saat ini juga," kata orang itu lagi.

Naruto tidak bisa melihat siapa yang menawarnya dengan harga setinggi itu. Toh, Ia juga tidak peduli. Yang Ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah kematian datang menjemputnya.

Pemuda pirang itu merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya. Perlahan, Ia merasakan penutup matanya terlepas. Terangnya lampu ruangan menyilaukan matanya. Belum lagi, kepalanya yang pusing membuat matanya berkunang-kunang.

Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah seseorang berpakaian serba hitam tersenyum lembut padanya sambil menggumamkan kalimat 'aku berhasil menemukanmu..' sebelum akhirnya Naruto menutup matanya perlahan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ngghh..." erang Naruto pelan. Dibukanya kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan sambil menyesuaikan dirinya dengan keadaan ruangan tempatnya berada.

'_Dimana ini?'_ pikir Naruto saat melihat ruangan serba putih disekelilingnya. Ia baru sadar ada sebuah selang infus yang menancap di tangan kanannya.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya," kata seorang wanita berambut pirang yang berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Naruto.

"...si-siapa?" tanya Naruto dengan suara parau.

"Aku Tsunade. Dokter yang selama ini merawatmu," kata wanita itu.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemah. Bahkan sangat lemah hingga Ia tidak sanggup lagi berbicara dan bertanya dimana Ia sekarang.

"Sebaiknya Kau istirahat dulu," kata Tsunade. "Kondisi tubuhmu belum memungkinkan untuk bergerak lebih banyak."

Naruto lagi-lagi mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Ia merasakan matanya berat setelah Tsunade menyuntiknya dengan cairan bening. Perlahan, kantuk menguasai pemuda itu dan segera mengantarnya ke alam mimpi.

Wanita berambut pirang itu menatap pasiennya miris saat melihat kondisi pemuda itu. Terdapat banyak bekas luka cambukan di seluruh tubuh pemuda itu. Lebam tampak di beberapa tempat seperti tangan dan kakinya. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang kurus dan tampak sangat lemah. Tapi setidaknya, Ia bersyukur karena sekarang pemuda itu tidak perlu menderita lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" suara baritone seseorang menyadarkan Tsunade dari lamunannya. Ia menatap seorang pemuda berusia dua puluhan tahun yang berdiri di ujung tempat tidur Naruto. Matanya tidak henti-hentinya menatap sosok pemuda pirang itu.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Biarkan Ia istirahat selama beberapa hari," jawab Tsunade.

"Apa ada luka dalam?"

Tsunade menggeleng. "Semua hanya luka luar. Akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Uchiha-san."

"Hn,"

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Hubungi aku kalau kalau ada apa-apa," kata wanita itu sambil membereskan peralatan medisnya yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Akan kupanggilkan pelayan untuk mengantar Anda, Tsunade-sama," kata pemuda itu.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa keluar sendiri. Aku tidak akan tersesat lagi," gurau wanita itu kemudian meninggalkan kedua orang di ruangan tersebut.

Naruto terbangun sambil mengerang kecil saat sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh dahinya.

"Aku membangunkanmu rupanya."

Pemuda itu tersentak saat mendengar seseorang yang berbicara dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat tahu jemari putih pucat milik orang itu menyentuh dahinya.

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu," kata orang itu saat menangkap kilat ketakutan di mata _sapphire_ Naruto.

"...Ka-Kau siapa?"

"Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang membelimu di pasar budak tempo hari," kata orang itu tenang.

Mendadak, air mata mengalir keluar dari sudut mata pemuda berambut pirang itu. Teringat akan hal-hal buruk yang dialaminya di tempat itu. Ia semakin terisak keras saat menyadari kalau orang didepannya adalah majikan barunya.

"Sshh... jangan menangis, Naruto. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Kau aman ditempat ini. Aku akan menjagamu." kata pemuda bernama Sasuke itu sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir ke pipi pemuda itu. Dikecupnya pelan sudut mata Naruto yang sontak membuat pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Istirahatlah. Semuanya sudah berakhir," bisik Sasuke di telinga pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa Anda menolongku, Sasuke-sama?" tanya Naruto kepada orang yang sedang menyuapi semangkuk bubur padanya. Sudah beberapa hari berlalu sejak Sasuke membawa Naruto ke rumahnya. Kondisi kesehatan Naruto pun sudah membaik walau masih harus banyak istirahat. Selang infus masih menancap di lengan pemuda itu. Luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya pun sudah kering dan memarnya sudah hilang hampir semuanya.

"Akan kuberi tahu nanti. Sekarang makan bubur ini dan istirahatlah," ujar pemuda yang tujuh tahun lebih tua dari Naruto.

Naruto tidak membantah ucapan majikannya itu. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil.

Selama beberapa saat, kedua orang itu hanya diam saja. Keduanya tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun karena pada dasarnya Sasuke adalah orang yang pendiam dan Naruto sedang sibuk dengan sarapannya. Walau sebenarnya kondisi Naruto sudah memungkinkan dirinya untuk makan sendiri, tapi Sasuke berkeras untuk tetap menyuapi pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-sama," panggil seorang pelayan dari arah pintu kamar yang terbuka. "Maaf mengganggu Anda. Tapi, Gaara-sama ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Diletakkannya mangkuk bubur yang sudah kosong di atas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur Naruto.

"Aku pergi sebentar. Pelayan akan membantumu minum obat. Setelah itu istirahatlah."

"Baik," jawab Naruto.

Sasuke mengacak pelan rambut pirang Naruto yang membuat pemuda itu sedikit gugup dan segurat warna kemerahan muncul di pipinya. Pemuda bermata onyx itupun meninggalkan Naruto dengan ditemani pelayan tadi. Ia menyusuri koridor rumahnya yang sepi. Jelas, karena Sasuke hanya tinggal sendirian di rumah besar itu dan hanya ditemani beberapa orang pelayan. Kedua orang tua pemuda itu lebih memilih tinggal di luar negeri bersama kakak laki-lakinya untuk mengurus perusahaan mereka sementara Sasuke mengurus perusahaan yang berada di Jepang.

Ia berjalan dengan tenang meenuju sebuah ruangan. Dilihatnya dua orang pemuda yang duduk di sebuah sofa panjang di ruangan itu.

"Neji, Gaara," sapa Sasuke.

"Dimana Dia? Dimana Naruto?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah bata. Gaara.

"Dia sedang istirahat di kamar."

"Jadi benar Kau berhasil menemukannya?" kata Neji. Pemuda berambut panjang yang duduk di samping Gaara.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di depan kedua pemuda tadi. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

"Bagaimana Kau bisa menemukannya? Di _e-mail_ yang Kami terima, Kau hanya mengatakan kalau Kau baru menemukan Naruto," kata Neji mewakili Gaara yang tampak sangat _shock_.

"Kami buru-buru terbang dari Perancis untuk memastikannya," lanjut pemuda itu lagi.

Sasuke mengusap pelan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia lelah. Terlihat jelas dari kantung mata yang di bawah matanya.

.

**Flashback...**

"Sasuke-kun~~ hentikan pekerjaanmu. Kita kesini untuk liburan!" bentak seorang wanita berambut merah dan mengenakan kacamata.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop hitam miliknya.

"Sasuke-kun~~" rajuk wanita itu.

"Kau berisik sekali, Karin!" bentak seorang laki-laki lain di kamar itu. Ditatapnya wanita bernama Karin itu sambil memamerkan gigi-giginya yang tajam ke arah Karin.

"Diam Kau! Aku tidak bicara padamu, Suigetsu!"

Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, dan seorang teman mereka yang bernama Jugo adalah rekan kerja di perusahaan yang dikelola Sasuke. Keempat orang itu sedang berlibur ke Hong Kong atas ajakan Karin yang saat itu memenangkan hadiah undian berlibur selama tiga hari.

Rencananya Karin berencana mengajak ketiga temannya itu untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar Hong Kong, tapi Sasuke mengacaukan semuanya dengan lebih memilih mengurung diri di kamar hotelnya sepanjang hari.

"Kalau Sasuke tidak mau pergi, bagaimana kalau Kau pergi denganku?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menyeringai ke arah Karin.

Karin membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar ajakan pemuda berambut perak itu.

"No way!" katanya lalu melenggang pergi menuju kamar mandi di kamar itu meninggalkan Suigetsu yang terkekeh geli.

Sepeninggal Karin, Suigetsu berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut raven yang sedang duduk di beranda kamar yang merupakan kamar tidur tempat Sasuke menginap.

"Kau sedang apa, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk mengamati layar laptop yang menampilkan beberapa baris tulisan dan gambar-gambar.

Mendadak, pintu kamar terbuka. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar memasuki ruangan itu sambil menenteng dua buah tas plastik ukuran sedang di kedua tangannya.

"Kemana saja Kau, Jugo?"

"Jalan-jalan," jawab pemuda berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu sebelum meletakkan barang-barangnya di atas meja.

"Aku mendengar sebuah tempat menarik di Macao," ujar Jugo. "Mau melihat-lihat?"

#

"Ih~ Jugo! Kau mau membawa Kami kemana?" tanya Karin dengan nada tidak suka. Ia tergidik ngeri saat melihat pemandangan yang terlihat di luar kaca mobil sedang yang mereka tumpangi. Sebuah jalan kecil yang terdapat di salah satu sudut wilayah Hong Kong yang dulu merupakan wilayah jajahan Portugal sebelum dikembalikan lagi menjadi milik Repulik Rakyat Cina. Macao.**(*)**

Jugo menghentikan laju kendaraanya di depan sebuah gang sempit dan kotor.

"Aku tidak mau ikut!" seru Karin saat melihat ketiga temannya berniat memasuki tempat gelap dan suram itu.

"Kami tidak memaksa. Tapi..." Suigetsu terdiam sebentar sambil melihat sekelilingnya. "Kurasa ini bukan tempat yang aman untuk seorang wanita."

Karin tampak berpikir sejenak. Dilihatnya lingkungan sekitarnya. Ada banyak orang yang memandang dirinya dengan tatapan genit walau saat itu Ia masih berada di dalam mobil.

"Tunggu aku!" teriak wanita itu sambil berlari kecil menyusul teman-temannya.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Suigetsu sambil menunjuk sebuah bangunan tua yang terletak di ujung gang tadi. Sebuah bangunan yang terkesan suram dan hendak roboh dengan jendela-jendelanya yang sudah hancur berantakan.

"Pasar budak," jawab Jugo. Dengan santainya Ia berjalan memasuki bangunan itu.

"Memangnya yang seperti itu masih ada di zaman modern seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke. Ia sedikit tertarik dengan hal yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Kalian akan percaya kalau sudah melihatnya."

Mengikuti ketiga temannya, Sasuke berjalan menaiki tangga yang lapuk. Kemudian, memasuki sebuah ruangan yang boleh dikatakan sedikit menyeramkan. Disana, tampak sekumpulan orang-orang yang duduk mengelilingi sebuah kurungan mirip kandang hewan.

Mata onyx-nya membelalak saat melihat seseorang sedang duduk di dalam kurungan itu dengan kedua tangan terikat.

Ramput pirangnya tampak sangat kusam dan kotor. Pakaian yang dikenakannya kusam dan robek di beberapa tempat. Benar-benar pemandangan yang menyayat hati.

"Kami menawarkan seorang budak pekerja kepada Tuan-Tuan dan Nyonya-Nyonya," kata seorang pemuda berambut putih yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Masih muda. Umurnya baru enam belas tahun. Nama pemuda ini Naruto. Bagi Anda yang berminat, penawaran pertama kami buka dengan harga seribu dolar!"

Sasuke merasa kakinya mendadak lemas setelah mendengar perkataan pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Na-Naruto?" gumam pemuda itu.

**End of Flashback...**

Mata kedua pemuda itu membelalak setelah mendengar cerita dari Sasuke. Kalau bukan dari mulut seorang Uchiha, pasti kedua orang itu akan menyangka itu semua cerita bualan semata.

"Pasar budak?"

"Hn."

"A-Aku ingin bertemu Naruto," kata Gaara dengan nada mendesak.

"Tidak bisa."

"Uchiha Sasuke! Aku berhak bertemu dengan Naruto! Bagaimanapun juga, aku ini... aku ini sepupunya!" bentak Gaara sambil berdiri.

"Aku tahu. Tapi saat ini kondisinya belum baik. Belum lagi, Ia sering merasa ketakutan kalau bertemu orang asing."

"Aku ini bukan orang asing, Sasuke!"

"Tapi saat ini ya!" nada pemuda itu naik satu oktaf. "Dia tidak mengingat apapun tentang masa lalunya. Kau, aku, kedua orang tuanya. Dia tidak ingat sama sekali."

Gaara menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa. Wajahnya tampak semakin pucat dan tidak percaya.

"Dia hilang ingatan?" tanya Neji.

"Hn,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya, kedua pemuda itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke hotel tempat mereka menginap setelah Gaara mengalah untuk membiarkan dulu Naruto beristirahat. Tapi, pemuda bermata emerald itu berjanji akan datang lagi ke rumah Sasuke sampai Naruto sudah sembuh dan Ia bisa bertemu dengan pemuda.

Sasuke hanya mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Gaara padanya. Sepeninggalnya kedua orang itu, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu itu. Ia sedikit lelah sehingga memutuskan beristirahat sebentar. Masalah Naruto membuat staminanya terkuras. Belum lagi pekerjaannya di perusahaan yang semakin lama semakin menumpuk.

Sambil memandang langit-langit di ruangan itu, ingatan pemuda berambut raven itu melayang ke hari dimana untuk terkahir kalinya Sasuke mendengar kabar keberadaan pemuda yang sedang terbaring di kamarnya.

**Flashback...**

**Enam tahun yang lalu...**

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Sasuke yang baru datang dari kuliah memarkirkan mobil Ford hitam miliknya di garasi rumah. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju bangunan rumahnya.

Betapa herannya pemuda itu saat melihat rumah yang biasanya selalu sepi karena kesibukan kedua orang tua dan Aniki-nya hari ini entah kenapa semua keluarganya berada di rumah.

Dilihatnya Mikoto-Ibunya-sedang mondar-mandir di ruang tamu rumahnya dengan wajah cemas dan pucat.

"Kaa-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" seru Mikoto sambil menghampiri anak bungsunya itu.

"Ada apa, Kaa-san?"

"Mi-Minato dan Ku-Kushina..."

Sasuke terperanjat. Tiba-tiba perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti perasaannya.

"Kaa-san, tenanglah. Apa yang terjadi?"

Saat Mikoto hendak menjawab, dari arah ruang kerja kediaman Uchiha muncul seorang pria dewasa. Wajahnya memang terlihat datar-tanpa perasaan, tapi Sasuke sadar kalau ekspresi di wajah Ayahnya itu sedikit berbeda. Ada kesan cemas yang tersirat.

"Fugaku, bagaimana?" tanya Mikoto yang sekarang menghampiri suaminya itu.

Fugaku menggeleng pelan. Detik itu juga Mikoto menghambur ke pelukan suaminya dan menangis keras.

"Tou-san, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Minato dan Kushina mengalami kecelakaan di Guang Dong..." kata Fugaku dengan nada datar.

Mata onyx Sasuke membulat sempurna mendengar berita itu.

"Kecelakaan? Bagaimana bisa? Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Aku dan Itachi akan berangkat sekarang juga untuk melihat keadaan disana," kata Fugaku sambil melepas pelukan istrinya itu.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang pemuda yang mempunyai ciri khas yang sama dengan Sasuke, datang dari lantai atas sambil membawa sebuah tas berwarna hitam.

"Tou-san, semua sudah kuurus. Ayo Kita berangkat," kata pemuda yang bernama Itachi itu.

Fugaku mengangguk.

"Biarkan aku ikut, Tou-san!" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Fugaku tampak menimbang-nimbang sebentar. Ia kemudian kembali mengangguk singkat kepada putranya itu.

**#**

Didalam pesawat pribadi milik perusahaan Uchiha, Itachi tampak sedang sibuk berbicara di telepon. Sementara Fugaku tidak bicara sedikitpun sambil bersedekap.

Sasuke yang duduk di bagian belakang ruang penumpang, ikut terdiam. Mata onyx-nya memandang ke arah luar jendela pesawat yang saat ini sedang terbang menuju sebuah tempat daerah Asia Timur. Lebih tepatnya, China.

Pikiran pemuda itu kini melayang ke sebuah keluarga kecil yang menjadi sahabat orang tuanya. Keluarga Namikaze. Keluarga kecil yang beberapa hari yang lalu memutuskan untuk melakukan ekspedisi kecil ke pedalaman China.

Sasuke sering merasa heran dengan keluarga itu. Sang kepala keluarga, Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang pria nyentrik pemilik sebuah perusahaan IT yang mempunyai hobi suka berkeliling dunia bersama istrinya.

Setiap tahunnya, pasangan suami-istri itu sering menyempatkan diri mereka berlibur ke suatu tempat yang berbeda. Sementara anak semata wayangnya sering dititipkan di rumah keluarga Uchiha.

'_Naruto...'_ batin Sasuke mengingat seorang anak berambut pirang yang selalu ceria dan bersemangat. Pemuda itu saat ini hanya bisa berdoa agar Naruto baik-baik saja.

**#**

Manusia memang boleh berdoa, tapi Tuhan-lah yang memutuskan akhirnya. Begitulah yang dialami Sasuke. Saat ketiga orang itu sampai di tempat yang merupakan tempat tujuan keluarga Namikaze jalan-jalan, mereka mendapat kabar buruk kalau kedua suami-istri itu sudah meninggal dunia. Dari informasi yang mereka dapat, kedua orang itu di serang oleh sekelompok penjahat yang berniat merampok mereka. Sialnya, setelah menguras habis harta yang dibawa Minato mereka membunuh keluarga itu. Dan berita terakhir yang kembali mengejutkan mereka, Naruto hilang. Tidak ada seorang pun yang melihat keberadaan anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun itu.

**End of Flashback...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah sebuah beranda di kamarnya. Selang infus yang selalu menancap di lengan kanannya kini sudah terlepas. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam udara pagi itu. Udara yang selama ini dirindukannya. Begitu segar dan menyejukkan.

Lewat beranda di lantai dua itu, Naruto menatap sekelilingnya. Dilihatnya sebuah kebun bunga yang tepat berada di depan beranda kamarnya. Mata birunya kemudian beralih ke arah selatan rumah besar itu. Ada sebuah hutan pinus berdaun jarum yang tumuh subur mengelilingi rumah itu. Ada juga sebuah padang rumput yang menghijau dan sebuah air mancur di depan rumah.

"Sudah kubilang jangan turun dari tempat tidur. Kenapa Kau masih keras kepala juga?"

Naruto terkejut saat mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya itu.

"Sasuke-sama," sapa Naruto saat pemuda itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Sasuke-sama', 'Tuan', 'Master', atau semacamnya."

"Ta-Tapi Anda kan ma-"

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai budak, Naruto," potong Sasuke cepat.

"Tapi saya tidak keberatan dianggap seperi itu oleh Anda. Karena Anda sangat baik kepada saya," kata Naruto dengan wajah tertunduk.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ditariknya tangan mungil pemuda itu dan mendudukkannya di sebuah kursi panjang yang tersedia di beranda itu dengan Sasuke yang kemudian duduk disampingnya.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud 'majikan'-nya itu, hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran. Dan ketika Ia hendak bertanya, Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah benda berwarna hitam yang disampulnya terdapat tulisan berwarna emas.

"Album foto?" tanya Naruto dengan suara berbisik.

"Bukalah!"

Naruto menurut. Dibukanya album foto itu. Halaman pertama menampilkan sebuah halaman berwarna putih bersih. Tidak ada satupun tulisan di halaman itu. Tangan tan milik Naruto kemudian membalik halaman selanjutnya. Tubuhnya sedikit tersentak saat melihat sebuah foto di halaman kedua.

Sebuah foto yang menampilkan beberapa orang yang berdiri di depan sebuah air mancur. Ya, air mancur yang berada di depan kediaman Sasuke. Setidaknya ada empat orang dewasa dan dua orang pemuda serta seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang sedang menggengam tangan seorang pemuda di sampingnya.

"I-Ini..."

"Kau ingat? Foto itu diambil saat umurmu baru tujuh tahun. Saat itu Kita merayakan hari Natal bersama-sama," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk foto seorang pria berambut pirang.

"Ini Minato. Ayahmu. Dan ini," katanya sambil menunjuk foto seorang wanita berambut merah. "adalah Kushina, Ibumu."

Mata _sapphire _Naruto membulat sempurna. Sekelebat bayangan melintas di benaknya saat Ia kembali membalik halaman album foto itu. Ia membalik halaman-halaman berwarna krem semakin cepat saat lebih banyak ingatan kembali menyeruak memenuhi pikirannya layaknya rekaman video yang dipercepat.

Album foto bersampul hitam itu tiba-tiba saja tergelincir dari tangannya dan sukses membentur lantai keramik berwana putih.

Salah satu tangan tan pemuda pirang itu memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak pusing.

"Sasuke... Sasuke Nii-san... Sasuke... 'Suke Nii-san..." racau bibir mungil itu.

"Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut raven itu sedikit terkejut karena tiba-tiba tubuh mungil Naruto menabrak dadanya. Ia semakin membelalak saat menyadari lengan tan pemuda itu memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Sasuke Nii-san... Nii-san..." panggil Naruto sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Air mata kembali mengalir dari matanya. Tapi bedanya kali ini bukanlah air mata kesedihan. Tapi air mata kebahagiaan setelah akhirnya bertemu dengan orang yang disayanginya.

"Kau sudah ingat?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus lembut punggung Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Digenggamnya semakin erat kemeja yang dipakai Sasuke.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, 'Suke Nii-san," gumam Naruto pelan.

"Tidak akan pernah lagi. Tidak akan pernah lagi aku meninggalkanmu. Aku bersumpah, Naruto," bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto sambil mengecup pelan puncak kepala Naruto.

Sasuke mengubah posisinya. Dibawanya tubuh bersandar pada bahunya dengan kepala pemuda itu yang disurukkan ke lekukan lehernya. Naruto tidak lagi menangis. Ia sudah tenang setelah beberapa saat menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu selama enam tahun ini, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke sambil memandang langit biru di atasnya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat mengingat lagi hal-hal buruk yang dialaminya selama ini. Sasuke yang mengerti kalau Naruto tidak ingin menceritakan pengalamannya hanya diam sambil mengusap pelan kepala Naruto.

"Tidak apa kalau Kau tidak ingin bercerita."

Naruto mengangguk berterima-kasih. Di peluknya semakin erat pinggang orang yang dianggapnya kakak itu.

"Maafkan aku..." gumam Sasuke di telinga Naruto. "...maafkan aku karena selama ini aku tidak ada di sampingmu. Padahal Kau sangat menderita seperti ini. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa melindungimu."

Naruto kembali menggeleng pelan. "Sasuke Nii-san tidak bersalah. Sasuke Nii-san jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi," kata Naruto.

Sasuke terhenyak. Tidak menyangka kalau pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu bisa berkata sebijak itu. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ne, 'Suke Nii-san," panggil Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu melepaskan dirinya dari kehangatan yang ditawarkan pemuda bermata onyx itu.

"Arigatou..." lanjut pemuda itu sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Sasuke yang melihat itu, menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"...Umm, untuk semua yang Kau lakukan selama ini. Terima kasih karena telas menemukanku. Terima kasih karena sudah membawaku pulang. Terima kasih-"

Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataannya saat sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menyapa bibirnya. Matanya menyiratkan ketidak percayaan yang sangat besar saat menyadari pemuda di hadapannya itu baru saja menciumnya. Tapi kemudian, Naruto menutup matanya perlahan.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto memejamkan matanya, menarik tubuh pemuda itu semakin mendekat. Dipeluknya erat pinggang pemuda itu dan menghujaninya dengan ciuman yang lembut.

"...Aku sama sekali tidak pantas mendapat ucapan terima kasih darimu, Naruto," kata Sasuke setelah melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir merah Naruto. "Aku melakukan semua itu karena Kau adalah hal yang terpenting dalam hidupku."

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya menatap kedua tangannya yang terkepal di atas pahanya. Ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap mata hitam milik Sasuke.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu meraih dagu milik Naruto agar Ia dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu. Ditatapnya mata biru cerah dan dielusnya tiga buah garis halus yang ada di pipi kanan pemuda itu.

"Dulu, aku selalu mempersalahkan Tuhan yang membuatku harus kehilangan dirimu," kata Sasuke sambil menatap mata pemuda itu. "...Aku juga sering menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa menemukanmu. Selama tiga tahun keluarga Uchiha selalu mencari keberadaanmu. Selama tiga tahun juga Kami hampir putus asa. Tapi, aku tetap bersikeras untuk tetap mencarimu walau kesempatan untuk menemukanmu hanya satu persen saja. Dan sekarang, akhirnya aku menemukanmu..."

Sasuke kembali mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Ia kembali menawan bibir Naruto. Memerangkap pemuda itu dalam pesonanya.

Naruto hanya pasrah saja saat Sasuke mulai menginvasi rongga mulut pemuda itu. Hati dan badannya sudah takluk terhadap pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke saat pertama kali pemuda berkulit pucat itu bersikap lembut padanya. Saat untuk pertama kalinya kata-kata Sasuke yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu akan menjaganya.

"Nghh..." erang Naruto saat ciuman Sasuke kini mendarat dan menyerang titik sensitif di lekukan lehernya. Dicengkramnya erat pakaian Sasuke menahan gejolak jiwanya.

Didorongnya pelan tubuh Naruto sehingga Ia berada di bawah tubuh Sasuke. Ia mengeram pelan saat melihat bekas-bekas cambukan di tubuh Naruto. Ia mengutuk siapapun orang-orang yang telah membuat tubuh Naruto jadi seperti ini. Sasuke menciumi bekas-bekas luka yang membekas di tubuh pemuda pirang itu dengan gerakan intens dan membuat pemuda di bawahnya mendesah.

Dibukanya kancing piyama yang dipakai Naruto sehingga memamerkan dada bidang pemuda itu. Disentuhnya tubuh di bawahnya, membuat Naruto sedikit bergetar.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto. Ia terhenyak saat melihat mata biru pemuda itu menampakkan kilat ketakutan. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke buru-buru menghentikan kegiatannya dan menyingkir dari atas tubuh Naruto.

"Na-Naruto... Maafkan aku..." kata Sasuke dengan nada menyesal. Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa bisa berbuat seperti itu. Naruto baru saja mengalami masa-masa yang buruk. Sekarang Ia malah ingin bercinta dengan pemuda itu?

_For the God sake!_

Apa bedanya Ia dengan orang-orang yang pernah menyakiti pemuda itu?

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia sama sekali tidak berani menatap mata pemuda pirang itu.

Melihat pemuda dihadapannya tertunduk, Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekat. Ia naik ke atas kursi panjang itu. Dirangkulnya leher pemuda berambut raven itu dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke," bisik Naruto.

"...Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan hal seperti itu padamu."

Sasuke melepaskan rangkulan tangan Naruto. Ia membalik tubuhnya sehingga menghadap pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku berjanji," bisik Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk. Sebuah senyuman yang selalu dirindukan Sasuke akhirnya muncul di wajah tan pemuda itu.

"Jangan bersedih, Naruto. Kau tidak sendiri lagi..." kata Sasuke sambil mengecup pelan bibir pemuda itu. 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-ENDE-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(*) Macao/Makau. Kalau tidak salah ingat, penyerahan daerah Makau kembali ke kekuasaan RRC terjadi pada tanggal 20 Desember 1999.

**Sou`s Note:**Fic ini merupakan bentuk pelampiasan saia terhadap mood saia yang akhir2 ini lagi nge-angst. Gomen ne, kalo masih ada kesalahan dalam bentuk apapun entah itu typo atau alur yang cepat. Saia ini hanya manusia biasa... #pundung

So, mind to review?

Kritik ato Saran yang membangun saia terima. Flame? Apalagi bahasanya kasar, Jangan deh... saia lagi suntuk jadi jangan bikin saia tambah suntuk lagi. Peace...

With Love,

Sou.


End file.
